<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our fates shall meet again by JuxtaposedNova, Spopovreflection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257549">Our fates shall meet again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposedNova/pseuds/JuxtaposedNova'>JuxtaposedNova</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spopovreflection/pseuds/Spopovreflection'>Spopovreflection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Archangel Catra, Celestial AU, Demon Adora, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, kind of slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposedNova/pseuds/JuxtaposedNova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spopovreflection/pseuds/Spopovreflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is inspired by the incredible #CelestialAU world brought to life by the talented team of @ajulexcelestial on Twitter. As well by the prompt challenge of #Sheratober by @dontgoproject, when this all started. </p><p>This is a co-creation with my talented friend JuxtaposedNova, who never gave up on me nor the story even when we had weeks without writing.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Catra was enjoying her time in the palace at the Silver City, spending her unlimited days between luxurious traits and tedious responsabilities now that she had taken over as headmaster of Heaven after Mara´s retirement. But something never ceased to bother her, like a hammer constantly hitting the back of her head, something was missing, besides great portion of her memories. </p><p>Until, one day one of her servants brought to her unpleansant news: Hell had broken loose. Nothing should have upset her more than that, except the name of the leader behind the chaos, a name she thought she had never heard before, but her heart said otherwise: Adora. </p><p>It was time to meet her long lost lover again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trouble in paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We really hope you can enjoy and feel captured by the story as much as we did while writing it.<br/>Please, feel free to add any reviews and comments by the end of each chapter.<br/>With nothing more to add, let the clash between Heaven and Hell begin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Catra</h2><p>          The beginning of time was etched into every corner of the world, every inch drenched in the history written by the victors themselves, the side of the defeated forgotten by all but their own. Flipping through the pages of a book wouldn’t have delivered the entire truth - there was no better propaganda than education itself, be it for the right or wrong reasons. No weapon more powerful than the idiosyncrasies that pushed people into action with the simplest of tempting eláns.</p><p>           Her curiosity had been muted by the passing of life before her eyes, tamed by golden touches and feathery beds with silks that reached all the way to the ivory marble below her feet. The ivy crawling up her walls gifted the room with a tint of a reality she rarely had access to but that she watched from afar from time to time when she could afford it.</p><p>           Slowly, she let the soft pink, orange and purple rays of light rise out to meet her as sleep escaped past her lips in the form of a yawn and her arms stretching over her head, making the fabric of her shirt rise and display her stomach. Lazily, she turned to gaze out her window, smiling to herself as she saw the fluttering of wings past her window as angels got ready to start their day with whatever ubiquitous tasks they had been assigned.</p><p>           Instinctively, her fingers came to her hair, combing through the long locks peacefully, as though she had all the time in the world - and<em> she did</em>. The laws of human nature did not apply to her or her kin. She pondered for a moment, thinking whether it would be a good day to wash it. The winds would probably be kind to her if she asked the right angel to make it so.</p><p>           She rose, letting the length of her wings drag behind her as she approached the shoji screen that separated the rest of her bedroom from the assigned washroom. Shrugging off her clothes, she let them pool on the floor. Her hand came to rest atop the faucet, turning it to the right and letting the stream of hot water run until the tub filled completely.</p><p>           Tentatively, she dipped a toe in and nodded to herself, deeming the water scorching hot enough. She sank, wings and all, and the water overflowed from the edge, running through marble until it couldn't reach further.</p><p>            A pleasured sigh escaped her as she rubbed at her fur delicately, looking for any tangles or dust that may have accumulated from her last flight. Leaning forward slightly, she reached for the oils that rested on a table beside the tub, and let her hand hover over them as she wondered which one she should pick. She watched the herbs and flowers inside of them.</p><p>            In the background, a small red vessel called to her in the back of her mind, an echo of a memory she couldn’t place but that poked at her nonetheless, and she gently grabbed it.</p><p>           She marveled at the label written in delicate cursive, <em>certainly not her own</em>. Had this been a gift? She had no recall of ever being gifted such a thing. Then again, it could’ve been given to her centuries ago. Ingredients didn’t rot in their realm.</p><p>            In a hypnotizing fashion, she watched the oil fall onto the water, the drops letting their emulsifier effect take charge. Instantly, the aroma reached her senses and she smiled, despite not knowing why.</p><p><em>           Cinnamon and red tea</em>.</p><p>           She placed the red vessel back where it belonged and made small waves with the movement of her hands, letting the oil and water mix as much as possible. Her body relaxed against the ivory walls of the tub, and every inch of her began absorbing the healing factors of the oil.</p><p>           The luxury she had been granted allowed her to enjoy such pleasures, for she knew not every angel in her realm had the privilege of waking up whenever they wanted or relaxing for as long as she did. They watched her for the extravaganza and the ostentatious overflowing richness, but rarely stopped to wonder just how much work she had to manage through.</p><p>            Humming, she reached for her hair and a golden comb, and began untangling the rest of it. For quite a while now, it had felt wrong - as if she wasn’t the one meant to be touching her <em>own </em>hair. Like always, she simply filed it away at the back of her mind under the “unimportant” cabinet of thoughts and feelings.</p><p>           She reached for a tonic once her hair was free of tangles and dumped a generous amount over her head. Her fingers began to massage every area of her head until soap suds rose, creating the illusion of a hat over her. She giggled as a bubble floated in front of her, reflecting her face in its iridescent surface.</p><p>            With her claw, she popped it.</p><p>             It wasn't long until she forced herself to depart her soapy haven, pushing herself up from the tub by the edges and letting the water fall from her body as she stepped out of it.</p><p>            Her wings unfurled, spraying water everywhere, and she shook herself before grabbing a towel and concealing her feathers. She dried whatever was left with the cotton fabric and walked to her closet, opening it and gazing at the dozen copies of the same outfit she wore every day. Truthfully, she couldn’t complain. She had picked the design herself.</p><p>            While she pushed the hangers with her clothes to the left, trying to decide playfully which suit she’d wear, she stumbled upon an old shirt. It was a simple, no nonsense piece of clothing but it made her feel sad. Something told her it wasn’t really hers - even though it was in her ward.</p><p>            Huffing, she pushed it to the back of the closet, where she kept it because she couldn’t bring herself to throw it away. Frustrated, she reached for the first silk suit she found and began changing. She donned her accessories, rings and earrings, and stared at herself in the mirror.</p><p>             She looked good. But she always did.</p><p>             From the corner of her eye, she glanced at the heels they had given to her to match her outfit, but shook her head at them. They were beautiful, but so uncomfortable.</p><p>             With one last look in the mirror and a smile to pump herself up, because Mara knew she needed it sometimes, she walked back to the bedroom area, her naked feet padding against the floor - the sound of her steps almost nonexistent.</p><p>              And came face to face with Bow, who wore a smug grin on his face as he rested on her bed.</p><p>              “You could’ve really told me you were here, you know?” She spoke, her nose wrinkling.</p><p>              “Don’t act like you didn’t know I was here.” He teased, lifting his head from where he had propped it up with his palm. “Besides, you take forever bathing.”</p><p>              Catra chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. “What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you had some poor idiots to force to fall in love.”</p><p>              Bow raised an eyebrow playfully, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes. </p><p>              “What makes you think <em>you’re</em> not my next mission?”</p><p>              “Ha! <em>As if</em>!” She countered, saunting past him and reaching for her hairband on the bedside table. “Do I look like I have the time to fall in love?”</p><p>               He frowns, pouting. “You never know...<em>maybe</em>.”</p><p>              “I’m far too busy to care for a relationship, Bow. It wouldn’t be fair to them or me.” She reasoned sadly, thinking about the one angel who actually had the boldness to approach her besides Bow. White hair and black lips, and an untamable need to love.</p><p>               As she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she saw him roll his eyes. He was just as stubborn as her when he wanted to be. It was part of the reason they were such close friends.  He had stayed when she had pushed everyone away.</p><p>               Turning, with her hands on her hips, she stuck her tongue out at him then resumed working on her hair, careful not to hurt her ears. </p><p>               “You look beautiful, Catra.” He commented, standing up and coming to situate himself beside her. “Don’t overthink it.”</p><p>               She smiled at him gratefully, unable to voice just how much it had meant for her. “Thank you.”</p><p>               “I’m always here for you, you know that, right?” He added, a concerned look in his gaze.</p><p>               “I know, lover boy, <em>scupid</em>.”</p><p>               “Hey! There’s no need to belittle what I do!” Bow argued good-naturedly. “Besides, you never know if you might be my next victim.”</p><p>               “Whatever helps you sleep.” She rolled her eyes and put an arm over his shoulders. “So, shall we get on with our day?”</p><p>               “Your call, boss.” He nodded.</p><p>               There was no need to speak further. Throughout the years, they had cultivated a strong and powerful bond that required nothing more than a few gestures to understand each other. In a room full of divines and angels, celestial beings and demonic creatures, she would’ve been able to pick him out from a legion of thousands.</p><p>               With his confirmation, she unfurled her wings, and flew to the window. “Let’s go.”</p><p>               He followed, the pink of his feathers blending against the colours of dawn.</p><p>               Flying was her favorite activity of all time besides ordering people around. It provided a nomadic sense of freedom she rarely had the pleasure of enjoying, one she feared  because she knew the nature of her role would never allow her to bask in it. She was caged and chained despite being the angel with the most power in her realm.</p><p>               It was the warmth of the sun caressing her fur and the skin underneath it, it was the wind rushing past the powerful muscles of her wings as she rose higher. It was a feeling she knew wouldn’t last long - her feet had to touch the floor eventually. So did she.</p><p>              She shared a laugh with Bow as he made a trick and a funny face to amuse her, to cheer her up. No one knew her like he did. But even he didn’t know everything about her. There were things she kept from him, concealed in the darkness of her bedroom when there was nothing but the dying light of stars a million miles away to keep her company.</p><p>              Like the lagoons she would rest beside at night, when the silk covers of her bed touched the floor as she thrashed and turned because she felt like there was something missing and she couldn’t, no matter how hard she tried, figure out what it was.</p><p>              It felt as if a great portion of her life was lost in conversations and looks of pity and envy from others angels.</p><p>              But she put on her bravest face, she smiled and she served. She helped anyone who needed it and reported to the only person above her. She sat on a throne made of gold and sunlight, and watched the world below the clouds, below the silver city they dwelled upon. Writing, filing, advising - filling the shoes of another woman was tiresome.</p><p>              Once, she had tried to ask Mara about the shadow that plagued her mind, only for her concerns to be shrugged off with a <em>you were young.</em> Eventually, she had come to accept the gaping holes in her memory as a universal truth, believing that she wasn’t the only who didn’t remember the phantom that had played with her when she was nothing more than a kitten.</p><p>              Finally, they reached the highest point of the silver city, where her throne sat atop every other structure to signify the power of her status, and the burden she carried with it. <em>Uneasy was the head that wore a</em> <em>crown</em>, that had been what Mara had told her when she had taken charge in her stead.</p><p>              Nothing had seemed more ineradicable than her own thoughts.</p><p>              So, she sat on her throne and waved goodbye as Bow flew away to find his next victims. He had taken a liking to making angels fall in love. She had tried to argue at first, saying it would distract them from their job, but it had proven the opposite effect. They were more efficient than ever and she couldn’t find it in her heart to tell Bow to stop.</p><p>              Let him have fun for them both.</p><p>              Her nails clicked against the gold material of the armrests as she drummed an imaginary rhythm. No one had come to ask her for help of guidance yet. There were no meetings with the heads of the different divisions, and someone had yet to deliver any paperwork to her.</p><p>              Truth be told, it was a strangely peaceful day. Unused to it, she became restless, pushing herself up and pacing around her own throne with her hands clasped behind her back. She had half a mind to summon Bow or Scorpia to keep her entertained, but she refused to let herself be that selfish - there was a reason she had been chosen to lead.</p><p>              “Enough, Catra, everything’s fine.” She whispered to herself as she looked up, finding entire galaxies gazing down at her. Beyond the sky, there was darkness glittering with stars and a million galaxies to create a reality of its own. “You’ll be okay. Someone has to come up here eventually.”</p><p>               Instead of abiding by her own words, she summoned a musical angel. The angel was confused by her actions, since she had rejected their company in the past - claiming the melodies distracted her from her work.</p><p>              “What should I play for you, your divinity?” The angel asked, tilting their head to the side with a warm and welcoming smile. “Perhaps a ballad or something more lighthearted?”</p><p>              Catra had never been one to pay too much attention to music, that had been...<em>whose role had it been?</em></p><p>              Unwilling to ponder on it for long, she simply gestured with her hands at her surroundings. “Surprise me.”</p><p>              Soon, a soft melody began filling the space silence had occupied, filling her head with cheer instead of a nostalgia for something she didn’t recognize. She forced herself to sit down once again, and indulged in the notes played. Long ago, she recalled the image of fingers dexterously playing a harp. Perhaps Bow or another angel? Perhaps even Mara herself.</p><p>              With her eyes closed, and the sound of music, she was finally able to relax despite the oddity of the entire day. Hours passed, and the light of day became darker with each minute that slipped past her fingers. She had been unproductive all day and it bothered her. Normally, her days were filled with work - so much of it that she ended up going to bed late.</p><p>              A sigh was about to slip past her lips when an angel crash landed before her. She stood quickly, rushing to her aid.</p><p>              “Your divinity!” She panted, her pink eyes glinting with fear and desperation. “Something terrible has happened.”</p><p>              Her heart skipped a beat. This had never happened. During her whole time as a ruler, nothing had ever gone truly wrong. Just what could’ve happened to cause terror upon a celestial being?</p><p>              Steeling her expression and resolve into cold metal, she helped the angel up and grabbed her by the shoulders. Hoping her eyes didn’t convey her own fear, she questioned with a demanding voice that echoed through Heaven itself as the sun set and night settled, the stars long gone underneath the clouds of her throne.</p><p>             “What happened?”</p><p>             “Hell has broken loose.” The angel choked out through her tears and trembling voice. She hugged herself, with her head hung low. “Demons are causing havoc on Earth, they’re…”</p><p>             Catra took a step closer to her and lifted her chin with her index and thumb, looking into her eyes with a fire only known to reside in the deepest parts of Hell.</p><p>             Silence reigned for a minute, her breathing in sync with the chaos that surrounded her as more angels kept rising from the clouds. </p><p>             And then, the trumpets of Heaven thundered through every realm. </p><h2>Adora</h2><p>             Firestorms, sorrows, rivers of blood, screamings, immortal beings with deadly fangs floating all over the place, faces drowned in full terror, landscapes covered in pain, despair and dishonor, deviant acts committed over and over again, sins condemning souls for eternity, picture after picture running through her unconscious mind while she dared to surrender herself to slumber, until a familiar voice shouted her name, like it used to do a long time ago. That last memory that managed to interrupt her nightmares finally woke her up in an instant. She opened her eyes wide as the impulse traveled all over her body, making it shiver in one jump. Besides that last part, it’s the usual Friday for her.</p><p>             Eventually, she got used to the nightmares of her past, Hell itself appearing over and over again, like a shadow following every single one of her moves, constantly reminding her of her curse, of her blessing, of the second chance that was given to her, and the one that took away her first one. Most of the time, she didn't care about them, in fact, she slept like a baby even when having them, they could go on and on until noon, her usual time to get up, without bothering her at all.</p><p>             The true nightmares came from a time much more ancient than her brief lodgment on Hell, they weren't visions of the torments she could be commanding if she wanted to, but memories of her past, of joyful times, the cheerful remembrances, of tasteful feasts rather than beasts, a choir of laughs and happiness, ephemeral ataraxia and the cherry on top: the sound of her long lost lover. They all came from time to time to harrow her, pinching at the wounds that should have healed years ago, but they never did, they hurted just as the day she was cast out of heaven, thrown to her fate and stripped of her celestial privileges, forced to a live an eternal punishment for a sin she didn't commit.</p><p>            Against all the voices that tell her to stay down, to enjoy the hard mattress a bit longer, to ignore all those memories that railed her mind, she pushed both arms beside her and got up in a trice shifting her legs to the side, letting them hang towards the floor as her palms rose to her face pressing hard enough on her eyes to fully awaken her from her thoughts. She blinked a couple of times, habituating her eyes to the darkness, the lack of light being a signal of the early time at which she has risen up.</p><p>            “Screw it”, she growled, she closed her eyes once more and two ruby eyes emerged instead, her demon vision, which allowed her to see even in the darkest hours in a bloody shadow that gave her the chance to see the true form of imps, demons and beasts that infiltrated on Earth and walked among humans without them even noticing the evilness that surrounded them.</p><p>            She usually chose not to use them, one, because they hurt like Heaven after a while, and two because humans were able to see them, she learned that the bad way on her firsts days on Earth, poor guy, now he rests with Beelzebub, he's not that bad actually, but still.</p><p>            The ruddy view helped her beyond her body and mattress she slept on, there wasn't much more to it in her tiny room besides humidity and despair atmosphere. She didn't need luxury stuff, she knew where to get them or who to get it from in case she ever desired those kinds of unnecessary crap, but chose not to. She knew exactly the power she behold, the influence she could cause, she could bend the knee of the most powerful people on the planet, puppeteering them as she wished, she has strung her ties before, trying her hypothesis which cost greatly to many countries on her way.</p><p>            But punishing corrupted, wicked people, using them as her personal servers didn’t satisfy her, even though she did have some fun while at it. Torturing them wasn't her job, nor her destiny, they would have a hell of an afterlife time later. She could always go visit them to witness it in person, she has used that same influence down there to gain some favors, but she'd rather not used them, not yet at least.</p><p>            She didn't want to have any unfinished businesses anywhere, not on Earth, not in Hell and specially none in Heaven, which she had nothing to do with for a very long time. She was a wandering soul, that´s if she still had one, changing from city to city, from country to country,  sowing chaos on her way as she tried, vainly, to finally find peace.</p><p>            The only thing she has kept on with her on earth were her clothes, her motorcycle, and that weird ink humans stab on their skin. “Tattoos”, she whispered to herself while brushing her finger right past them. She got her first one on her first night on Earth, after betting with some humans who swore they would sell their soul to the devil if she didn't complain at her first tattoo ever, she wanted to have a little fun that night, first with the curious and admiring looks she received when they carved a baptismal cross on her forearm, because, you know, her first ink experience, and also because she wouldn't stop complaining about that celestial nonsense, or so those poor bastards thought.</p><p>            They wanted to take advantage of what they thought was a drunk, blonde girl who had nothing left to lose, the last part was the only thing they were right about. Adora didn't flinch, didn't bother, nor cared when the needle crossed her skin, nothing more than the brush of a feather. In a matter of minutes they quickly realized they have been doomed, but the sweet summer childs could have never imagined how much they have. First rule: you shall never be playing games with the devil.</p><p>            But tricks and naughtiness were children’s games, yeah, sure, molesting people and shuttering them, especially scaring them with her berserk form was a hell of a laugh, for a while, but it did not fulfill her, not by a close shot. She got up, locating the leather boots she left nearby, put on her shirt, that never failed to attract all kind of looks from people passing by, mainly  because of the hip, chest and back windows in the middle of December at the Big Apple, with eternal fire burning inside of her, clothes are nothing more than an accessory at this point, a really provocative one, she just loved the attention.</p><p>            She got the chains and her keys, locking them in her pocket, not like she would need any of those for the time being, she had no intention of returning to that place, she'd find a new one, she always has. Nor did she need the chains, a sight of her russet eyes can make the same, if not a better impression, but it gave her a sense of physical power, the reward of taking justice in her own hands, as if she had any moral value. Anyways, she had an appointment to attend and no track to be found. And so, she pulled off the lighter in her hidden pocket, threw it back at her as she closed the door and jumped on the motorcycle. A little fire has never killed anybody, that's why she left the gas open at the bottom of a building full of apartments as she rode her way to her driveway.</p><p>            The image reflected on her mirror did make her laugh, her trademark was bigger than usual, plus she had to celebrate, she hasn't been reunited with her date in many months, not a good thing could come out of it, and she was, for the first time in a while, really excited about it.</p><p>            She allowed herself to get lost on the moment while she rode her way to the agreed location, wind flowing by her ears as the streets passed by her like brush strokes of an ancient portrait, pure adrenaline fulfilling her senses until she arrived to a red light, she usually didn't stop at those, nothing could really hold her back, but she was curious about the car that stopped there. When she got closer she took a better glance at the passengers, a tiny old couple listening to calming songs on the radio, a weird picture to witness in such a chaotic city, she knew none of them would end up being honor guest at the festival of agony, which meant she most likely will never see them again, she wanted to make the moments last a little longer.</p><p>            A voice on the radio warned that the classical music hour was over, now they would move on to another type of music, perfect for yoga time, whatever that meant. A few notes flew by, they were enough to pass through her ears, connected dots on her mind and gave a rumbling sensation on her heart, it was a piece of a harp, roughly played by a skilled human, which is kind of like being the tallest imp. The sound, the darkness of the night and the purr coming from her vehicle all summoned up the voice she heard in her dream, and the owner of which. She had to get away as fast as possible.</p><p>            Scaring the couple on her way, gaining herself a pair of insults from them, that could easily just blend in the wind if she didn't have oversensitive powers. She ran away, almost railing all sorts of beings on the road. She had to focus on her destination, it was the only thing that mattered, the only goal she had left, the last distraction she could put her mind into before losing it completely.</p><p>            As she approached the empty football field her heart finally decelerated its pulse as her mind eased its torment. The cold air was a refreshing touch for the anger that festered her inner flame, still, it was way too early for being outside, or anywhere but her sleep. She could only hope the sign she sent to Glimmer would be enough to let her know she was ready for their gathering.</p><p>         A hand on her shoulder confirmed her suspicions, she turned around to observe the shorter figure covered in leather from head to toe, with sparkles of fire adorning her hair. A little whirlwind of ashes and smoke followed her, the remains of the place she just left and teleported from. She knew how to make an entrance, and she wouldn't miss the chance to prove it.</p><p>             "Hey, cherry bomb," she teased as she threw an actual cherry to her, which Adora caught mid-air effortlessly, she turned to the fruit and then to Glimmer raising an eyebrow while dramatically setting a hand on her chest.</p><p> "Ouch, that slashes the injurious limit, comparing me to those mortal arseholes? You know, just because now I live in the human's world doesn't mean I'm weak enough to need food, don't you?" she complained, still pretending to be hurt.</p><p>         "Cut the act, as if I haven't seen you stealing candy from babies before. Why did you eat it then?" She puffed. She got a point, but Adora wasn't going to give it to her so easily. "Why do we do anything? For the pleasure of it, of course."</p><p>They both share a smirk at the sound of the devil's anthem. But then Glimmer returned her attention to the dessert on her hand. "Eat it already then, take it as my lovely tribute considering the short notice. I know they used to be your favorites down there. Now for Hades’ sake, please tell me you're up so early in the morning because you just came from a wild night".</p><p>             <em>Wild nights</em>, she thought, and a dark shadow covered her gaze as more memories reappeared on her turmoiled head, which didn't pass unnoticed to Glimmer. "Those again? It's been ages Adora, now it's time even you realize you have to get over them, screw those idiots. You're finally free… And your little spectacle from before was truly something, I'm impressed. Maybe you can finally consider my path of fun" she wondered as she laid down the hand that was previously touching her chin and extending it to her companion, who chose to ignore it causing annoyance on the first one.</p><p>          "Why are we here anyways? You usually party at better places, as dark and trifling as this one, but at least the music is interesting, plus, the people are so easily manipulated." She shifted the weight on her legs as she crossed her arms around her chest, expectantly. Adora didn't need more indicators, she knew the vanal games wouldn't last forever anyway.</p><p>              "Unless… you're planning other kinds of fun, alright, enough with the mystery number. Hit me." The previous smirk appeared right back on the younger one’s face, now wider and accompanied by a malicious laugh. "This, my dearest, will be the first place to witness the beginning of a new era," She announced while placing her arms towards the sky as she spinned on her feet causing glints of fire to show from beneath. "Picture this, you and me both know the souls that belong to Hell, right? Why do we only get the chance to torture them once they are death. Sure, punishing them for eternity is fun, but pits of lava and amputations can get anyone tired for a while, don't you think?"</p><p>             Adora wasn't a fool, she knew what her friend meant by that, she has always known she was ambitious, but she doubted she had the guts to actually make the decision to act upon them. Regardless, she felt forced to ask. "What are you plotting this time?" The question the sparkly one has been waiting for since she arranged  the meeting.</p><p>"I've talked to my closest torturers, demons, imps and beasts, you know how they all love me. We're planning on bringing Hell to Earth, to torment those souls in  their daily life. I don't think they would mind, would they? They are damned either way, who says we can't have some fun while they have their trivial lifes, what do you think?"</p><p>             That was a bold move, no one has ever tried it before, or risen up enough to even challenge the universal forces or go against the princes of Hell. Sure, there were evil beings walking around here and there, but nothing like a whole plan to dare the celestial rules and take action into our own hands. "Before you decide, take this into consideration, Adora: do you really want to keep wasting your days riding aimlessly? Does that really fulfill your needs? Does it <em>pleasure</em> you? Or do you know deep down you're meant for something bigger, greater? I think you want to take action into your own hands like me, together. What do you say?"</p><p>              Her first instinct was to decline the offer, even though Glimmer was her best friend, or her only friend, actually, the plan was too risky, they'd be playing with forces against nature. But then again, they were both queerness of nature itself, two puzzle pieces that didn't fit in the heavenly board and were chucked out like they were waste, useless. Going against their functions, was in fact, their destiny. Plus, by having something as big as this project in her mind, she would be too occupied to even dare to think about a certain divine feline. By lifting the cherry with two fingers all the way to her mouth and eating it whole in a bite, she squeezed her hand and shook it, accepting her offer and her lead.</p><p>             "Count me in."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don´t worry, we are just setting the mood. Much more action is coming on chapter two.<br/>A friendly reminder: please feel free to leave a comment or kudos down below, we would love to hear from you.<br/>See ya on the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heat greeted him, licking at his skin painfully. Orange, red, and blue reflected against his eyes as he watched the flames rise and consume the concrete jungle of New York city. Glass shattered in every corner and the sound of screaming was sure to haunt him for the rest of his days.</p><p>Tightening his grip on the smallsword he carried, he dared himself to lower closer to the chaos that awaited him below. Smoke filled his lungs and he struggled to breathe, watching the ashes fall like snow on his skin and painting it grey.</p><p>Upon his arrival, the humans that noticed his presence and the glow that surrounded him, stretched their arms out, asking for salvation, reaching for a life that was long lost. Sheathing his sword, he wrapped his arms around himself, seeking some semblance of comfort.</p><p>Looking up, he hoped Catra was watching over him. For once in his life, he was terrified of what could happen. He had never visited Earth, and for a first time experience, he deemed it a lost cause. The sound of children screaming out in agony made him turn and gawk as a demon toyed with them, hanging food over their heads but never allowing them to grasp it.</p><p>He knew that talking to a lackee wouldn’t do much good, he had to find the master behind the pandemonium, the personification of Dante’s inferno. Amongst the wreckage, the flames and the smoke, he recognized the shape of someone he had never expected to see again - someone whose very name was hushed in whispers for fear of Catra remembering to whom it belonged to.</p><p>Atop a pyramid of bodies, cackling maniacally, stood Adora. She glowed, a shine so dark that it contrasted against his own when he stood close enough for her to recognize the divinity amongst an army of monsters.</p><p>Gulping, he gathered his courage, trying to pump himself up into defying the very fallen angel who had tempted the laws of the Silver City and gotten turned into a pariah. She was everything they had been taught not to be, to repress - the wicked example of could happen to anyone who dared to rebel against the so-called flawless system.</p><p>Before he could open up his mouth to speak, her voice resonated around the streets like thunder.</p><p>“Enjoying the show? We assembled a quite three-ring circus, not gonna lie.” She announced, while showing pridely her hand to her side, black nails glintings against the flames, like a painter presenting her masterpiece.</p><p>A sudden fit of coughs overcame him as Adora spread her wings, displaying ivory black feathers, and landed before him. Choking on his own spit had not been the way he had planned to address the issue at hand.</p><p>Her palm rested against his back as he regained his breath. She waited until he was able to speak, curious about the presence of an angel on earth - since they rarely visited the realm.</p><p>Tentatively, almost meekly, he squeaked out what he had been trying to say since he arrived.</p><p>“Adora, this is wrong. The heavens have sent me to tell you to put a stop to this before you force their hand. Look around you, this is not the Earth we agreed upon!” He gestured at the environment around them with his arms spread wide and his eyes like plates. </p><p>“Nor was the Heaven I agreed upon, yet here we are. What are the odds? As likely as winning the lottery, which I already did.”</p><p>“I…” He closed his mouth for a second, thinking of what to answer. He didn’t want to boost the fury within her. “Adora, don’t make this harder for any of us.”</p><p>“I can’t see how <em>you</em> would make it harder for me, but I can list more than a thousand ways we could make it tricky for you. I’m a curious being, that’s a virtue of mine, so, please, enlighten me.”</p><p>Kyle bit his lip, measuring his next words carefully. He knew he was about to cross a line, but there was no other way to get through to her. For the first time since he had arrived, he looked at her in the eyes - her own fury reflected back at her when the sound of agony reached both of their ears.</p><p>“You brought this upon yourself.”</p><p>Her face turned red with fury as her fists clenched, her nails digging and breaking into her skin. Her blood evaporated into an iron vapor before it could even touch the ground in which she stood. Her jaw tensed and her voice was cold.</p><p>“My dear, sweet child, that's exactly what I want. That's what I live for. The thing here is: are you willing to take us on? Go ahead, make your choice. As you can see, I´m quite busy here.”</p><p>A sigh pushed past his lips. He should’ve known it wouldn’t be this easy to make her understand. Then again, demons were not creatures of logic.</p><p>“No wonder Mara kicked you out.” He whispered, regretting those words as soon as he said them. Emotions had gotten the best of him, and he chastised himself internally for it.</p><p>“Don't you ever dare to say that name in my presence!” She grabbed him by the halo, unbothered by the burning sensation in her hand, skin melting and blood spilling. “As far as I can tell, I´m doing all of you a favour and I usually charge a high price for them. You're welcome. In fact, I should be named a saint, don't you think? Sparing those poor unfortunate souls from their vicious lives. There wouldn't be sins if we got rid of the sinners, right?”</p><p>He flinched as a pair of hot drops fell on his skin, scorching his skin on their way. He couldn't move, he felt like an animal in the cages of a circus. It became apparent to him, then, that he was part of the dreadful show he was meant to stop. And he wouldn’t be able to, not alone at least.</p><p>“Just leave, Kyle.” She spat, letting go of his halo and shoving him back forcefully. He tumbled to the ground, his hands bruising against the scalding pavement, but said nothing.</p><p>It took him a few seconds to understand what had happened, staring up at her face contorted in fury, eyes flashing between their usual blue and red, giving them a lilac hue that melted his resolve all the way to his core. He couldn’t do this on his own, he’d have to return with reinforcements.</p><p>Without another word, he stood up with as much dignity as he could muster, dusting himself off and concealing his expression from her. He had been her friend, how could he look at her in the eye after such spiteful words had been exchanged?</p><p>His wings did the job for him, as he took a step back, and began his journey back home, leaving the world underneath him burn if it meant getting away from her as fast as possible. He dreaded the moment they’d have to face off again.</p><p>From the ground, Adora watched his figure become smaller and smaller the higher he went, leaving her stranded on a realm she had never belonged to. When the clouds parted to let him into the Silver City, she felt the call of a life she had been ostracized from.</p><p>Part of her wondered if he’d report back to the woman who had cast her out. If their interaction would be the hottest gossip between the angels who had turned their back on her. Would it reach <em>her </em>ears? Would she care enough to come see for herself the monster she had become?</p><p>The real issue relied on whether or not she cared about it for herself too. She has crossed many lines in her lifetime that she can't ever return to. First on her initial expedition to hell, which cost her the thing angels are most proud of: their purity, their immaculate souls. The moment she got cursed and so, got expelled from Heaven. The instant the gates from Hell opened widely for her, offering her a home when no one else did. And finally, the thought that changed her life: when she realized that neither Heaven or Hell would ever fulfill her.</p><p>Although her actions and appearance would fooled anyone into thinking she was an underworld being, a compliment she´d gladly take, the truth was that she couldn't grab such title for herself. She would never be one, a celestial being cast out to the most torturous place, held still a divine power within herself, whether or not she would want it. It made her sick, wishing every day that something could erase all those memories from her past life, when she was living a lie.</p><p>And another part of her felt overjoyed at the thought of knowing that her actions would be enough to enrage the head of those lofty angels. She could still get under her skin. And if she couldn’t find comfort in the arms of another, she would find it in knowing she still lived in their heads - not as a daydream or a friend, but as an enemy and a nightmare.</p><p>They had turned her into this.</p><p>The demonic eyes truly caused a hell of a headache, but she had become used to worse torments than a pair of crimson eyes. Ever since Pandora’s Box opened on the human realm, she had finally gotten used to her demon side, the horns seemed to suit her face as she watched her reflection on the pupils of her victims. A distorted vision of herself in pools of blood she had spilled.</p><p>With a shrug and a soured mood, she returned her attention to the bodies writhing on the floor.</p><hr/><p>Catra sat on her throne, anxiously tapping her claws against the armrest. The angel she had summoned for entertainment had long been dismissed. She was surrounded by heads and bodies, all of them speaking about the same thing, yelling about decisions that were only hers to make.</p><p>She yearned for Mara’s guidance, but the woman had refused to show herself. It unnerved her, the realization that the most angel of them all had not heeded her any mind when she had called for help. A whisper in her mind told her there was more than it met the eye.</p><p>When the gates of the Silver City opened, letting an ash-covered and panting Kyle in, silence fell over the room. Despite his appearance, he entered with his head held high. She would’ve been fooled had it not been for the trail of tears down his dirty cheeks or the blood on his face.</p><p>Immediately, he was assaulted with a million questions. The cacophony made her temple throb and she brought a hand to it, massaging her forehead.</p><p>He had returned, but the chaos on Earth remained.</p><p>Something had happened and she had to dig through his recounting of the events to know and make a decision without guidance. She would have to rely on everything she had learned from her years of leadership. Dispassionately, she accepted the fact that she’d also have to rely on her instincts.</p><p>Her open palm rose gracefully and the angels went silent. The messenger angel came to stand before her, falling to his knees and weeping.</p><p>Offering her hand to him, she gifted him a small smile and a loving look. He laughed wetly and softly, taking her hand and allowing her to pull him into an embrace that eased all of his worries away. She had that effect on people ever since she had taken Mara’s role.</p><p>They waited for him to regain his composure before she asked him to speak.</p><p>When he spoke, he spoke of things that only existed in the history books Bow’s parents kept in their library. He spoke of an apocalyptic event, fire and smoke, blood and screaming, agony and pain. Of monster and men, of a primitive nature unleashed beyond the boundaries of society.</p><p>And he spoke of a woman, of the mastermind behind it all.</p><p>When he spoke of her, a flash of recognition passed through every angels’ face in the room but hers. She wasn’t blind, she had noticed the way they had all glanced at her, expecting a reaction as if the name he had uttered in fear had meant something to her.</p><p>But how could she know who that person was?</p><p>She was the head of Heaven and, despite popular thinking, she wasn’t all-knowing and all-powerful. The power and strength they were known for holding came from their union, their cooperation and their numbers. Guardian angels, love angels, death angels, messenger angels, music angels, keeper angels - her kin had been created to be at the top.</p><p>So why had the name <em>Adora </em>made her heart skip a beat?</p><p>Her claws dug into her hand as she clenched it into a fist, biting her lip and trying to provide an answer for the angels that awaited her guidance with wonder-filled eyes. A shaky sigh left her.</p><p>“This...demon, Adora…” She began, a bitter familiarity at its pronunciation on her tongue. “...will the others cease their attack if she’s stopped?”</p><p>Her people stared at her as if she had grown another head. There was something unspoken between them, something they were not telling her. Yet, they said nothing, gave nothing away with their expressions beyond a morbid curiosity guarded behind their eyes and glowing sculpts.</p><p>She waited...and waited for one of them to answer. Frustration got the better of her.</p><p>“Well?” She barked, rising from her seat and dismissing Kyle so he could regain his bearings. “Will they?”</p><p>An angel came forward, her voice unsure. “It’s a possibility, your divinity, but we have no way of knowing. We cannot ensure the safety of humans unless all demonic beings are trapped in Hell again”</p><p>Catra closed her eyes, trying to keep calm. She could not afford to show weakness, not in front of the people who sought guidance in her. “How come I have never heard of this Adora?”</p><p>The angels shared a look between them, with lips sealed shut.</p><p>“She has been common knowledge of guardian angels for a while now, your divinity, but we had not thought her a threat until now.”</p><p>Clicking her tongue, she turned around, crossing her arms and staring at the designs carved on the golden backrest of her throne. “How dangerous is she?”</p><p> One of the elder angels took a step forward, his gaze filled with knowledge centuries old. Folding his hands in front of his lap, he raised his voice loud enough for there to be no doubt of who had spoken - to make sure Catra would listen.</p><p>“She is dangerous enough.” He answered simply. “We cannot afford to let her continue on as she has. With all due respect, your divinity, we have to put an end to this as soon as possible or the consequences will be irremediable.”</p><p>“Then terminate her.” She blurted back. “If she is a threat, we must ensure she doesn’t get another chance at doing this again.”</p><p>Whispers erupted from everyone until it turned into yelling. Echoes of dissent and support came from everywhere. Those who wanted the demon gone voiced their agreement, saying it would be the easiest and most logical solution to their problem. Those who didn’t want to kill her argued that it wouldn’t make a difference, another demon would take her place - and they had no way of knowing whether it would be more ruthless and violent than her.</p><p>“Silence!” She snarled, feeling her headache intensify with every word they threw her way.</p><p>They obeyed her command, retaking their seats.</p><p>In her head, she went through the various scenarios each decision would inevitably come with. Sending more angels would result with them returning just as rattled as Kyle, if not worse. If the demon decided to attack them, she didn’t want to have their deaths in her conscience and her hands. It pained her to think of their absence in her realm.</p><p>A repressed feeling in her offered the option to go down to Earth herself, hushing in the dark of her sleepless nights that the answers she had turned down awaited her in the human realm.</p><p>Impulsivity was not her style, despite the yearning to surrender to it. But, wouldn’t it be easy to just give in? She could solve the demon problem and find the information she denied needing if she went down there herself. No blood spilled, no nonsense.</p><p>The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her. As the representative of her kind, she had to take diplomatic actions onto her hands.</p><p> She didn’t know whether she’d kill the demon or offer a truce - but she figured she’d deal with it when the situation arose. She always landed on her feet, she was used to split-second decisions.</p><p>“I’ll deal with this demon filth myself.” She announced, stepping off the base of her throne and leaving her conglomerate behind. She didn’t let them question her decision for her word was final, independently of how they felt about it.</p><p>Her wings sprung out from her back, taking her as far away from the rest of her kin as possible and back into her bedroom, where an empty bed greeted her.</p><p>Unceremoniously, she dropped headfirst into the mattress, groaning into her bedsheets and relishing in the feel of silk against her fur. Her hands dug into the sheets, pulling them closer to her as she grasped for any certainty she could get.</p><p>Had she made a mistake? Will she succeed on her mission?</p><p>There was no way of knowing until she left. Rationalizing her decision and questioning it as the rest of the angels  wouldn’t do her any good. She had been so certain that she had made the right decision and she wished she could ask her predecessor for answers.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the sound of flapping wings alerted her of another presence. She knew who it was before he even stepped into her threshold.</p><p>“Hey…” He greeted, coming to sit beside her and rubbing soothing circles on her back in an attempt to comfort her. “Are you okay? I know that was a tough decision to make in there.”</p><p>“I just want to fall asleep for a million years.” She turned around on her bed and buried her head on the feather pillow.</p><p>"Well, I don't know if you have a million years, but at least you've got a little time. You know…"</p><p>"Time works differently here, things move slower, I get it." She got up and sat crossing her legs and holding her head on her hands.</p><p> "I just wish things could be different. I knew the burden of responsibility, the tasks I was getting myself into when I took over the golden throne. But everyday I question myself if that was the right decision. I don’t know if I can be the leader our realm needs. This mission, this task could finally prove it, but if I fail it wouldn't just mean I failed as a leader, I could actually destroy everything."</p><p>A warm, soft feeling surrounded her. Bow gently placed a silk sheet around her shoulders, with her arms embracing the grip. She lifted her gaze to him, rewarding him with a small kind smile.</p><p>"You know you don't have to face her alone. As a matter of fact, I'm coming with you, no questions asked. I won't take a no for an answer." He got up on his feet to pull off an heroic pose that stole a laugh from Catra.</p><p>"Under whose authority? As far as I'm concerned I'm still headmaster here, <em>scupid</em>. You're not going anywhere unless I say so. Especially now, it's too dangerous." She watched his confident grin fade into a doleful glance. Almost resembling a puppy, Heaven's most precious beings. She resisted the urge to look away.</p><p>"But why not? I'm pretty skilled in my field, I can defend myself. Plus, I'm one of the few angels that goes down there habitually, and not just to pick corpses, ew. I actually have meaningful interaction with humans, I know their kin. You'll need a guide if you intend to find and face the director of this hellish and tumultuous orchestra.”</p><p>She sometimes forgot how manipulative and persuasive he could be. He was a love angel, after all. Besides, she did need guidance if she planned to achieve her purpose. They would surely be waiting for her and she would need all the help she could get.</p><p>Hell may have broken loose, but there was a reason she was the headmaster of Heaven in the first place. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Badass Adora and Catra coming through, how would their encounter go?<br/>I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, as always, feel free to comment and leave your review.<br/>See you on Earth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hey, Adora.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gates of Heaven were usually described to be more majestic than they actually were. Sure, they were golden and diamond encrusted, but they weren’t meant to intimidate those who came through them. They were meant to feel welcoming. Only when the rising threat of attack was awry did they grow into their own built. They would harden and stretch so far into the sky that it reached the stars above them.</p><p>And yet, as she watched the gatekeeper water the daisies that decorated them, she had the feeling that she would rather stand before the flaming gates of Hell than venture away from the only homes she had ever known.</p><p>Perfuma whistled behind her, humming and talking to her plants. It both baffled and amused her how absolutely fascinating some of the angels were. It didn’t take much to understand why she had been assigned as the gatekeeper and greeter of souls. There was an inherent goodness and kindness to her rarely found. She had grown used to the only interactions she shared with them being born out of the need for communication and organization - not bonding.</p><p>The gatekeeper waved at them when they crossed the gate.</p><p>A step closer to the edge was all it took for her to turn back and crash into Bow’s chest.</p><p>“Hey, hey! It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” He comforted her, his hands squeezing her biceps in reassurance.</p><p>Reminding herself she had nothing to be afraid of, she faked nonchalance, huffing and straightening her suit. <em>Fake it till’ you make it</em>.</p><p>“Let’s go.” She uttered, taking the step that would make her fall.</p><p>It wasn’t until she was close to the ground that she unfurled her wings, letting them stop her midair. Feathers flew away from the intensity of her movements. She remained still for a second, watching the flames consuming the ground she had sworn to protect. A knot formed in her throat, watching and listening to the suffering the beings beneath her feet were being put through.</p><p>Bow came to halt and float beside her, his expression equally troubled. He knew Earth better than she did, and she was certain that he didn’t like what he saw.</p><p>On instinct, her fingers brushed against his and she took his hand. He turned to her, a grateful smile on his face. They would need to face this together if they had any plans of returning to the Silver City unscathed.</p><p>A nod from his part was all it took for her to finally allow herself to descend to the ground. The concrete ground sprouted flowers and grass where her feet landed. Rising like vines and intertwining against her skin, called forth by the magnetism of what she was.</p><p>But the ground wasn’t the only thing to recognize the presence of a divine being. Soon hands outstretched towards her, pleading for mercy and asking for a salvation that she could not deliver. Most of them were far too gone in the arms of death for her to heal them. Even if she tried, she wouldn’t have enough time and the bodies would just keep piling up until she was exhausted and unable to fight should the demon come to her.</p><p>The sound of a beast approaching made her ears turn in the direction of the sound, and before Bow could even pull the string of his arch, she had raised her palm. The demon disintegrated long before it even reached her, nothing but a pile of ashes at her feet that the wind swept away.</p><p>“Does it always look like this?” She asked sarcastically. “Because it’s absolutely lovely.”</p><p>Bow could do nothing more than shake his head. “It has...changed a bit.”</p><p>“I thought so.” Catra replied, unable to move. The chaos before them was seductive, hypnotic. It was impossible to look away without the need to peek overwhelmed any sense of self-preservation.</p><p>She crossed her arms, thinking of her next course of action. How hard could it be to find the demon who was behind it all?</p><p>...it turned out to be much harder than she had originally planned.</p><p>Only a few minutes had passed, but she had already begun to grow annoyed at the constant wave of demons that were hellbent on getting a tasty bite out of them. Their wings supported them in the air while blood-covered claws reached for them, trying to grasp at something that would surely kill them if they even so much as grazed her fur.</p><p>No intelligent life had made itself known until the demons suddenly ceased their attempts at a gourmet main dish.</p><p>“You’d think scaring one angel away would be enough.” A voice came from below them, the demons parting like the red sea for the figure that approached the ground below them. “It seems you losers need a good reminder of why you stay up there all cozy in your silk dresses and stupid halos.”</p><p>Catra narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better glimpse at the being below her. She resisted the urge to laugh as she looked down at the demon glaring up at her. She was a tiny little thing wearing leather that looked much too big for her.</p><p>“Well, hello there, Sparkles.” Catra greeted mockingly, motioning at the red ambers surrounding the demon. “At last you decide to graze us with your presence.”</p><p>The demon raised an eyebrow, toying with the toothpick she had between her teeth. A sardonic smile grazed her features as she looked at the scared angel behind Catra’s imposing figure. “I must be important if Heaven sent two angels after me.”</p><p>Catra smirked, tilted her head to the side. The flapping of her wings kept her hovering above her. She could easily dispose of this demon if she desired. They had made such a fuss for nothing. How hard could it be?</p><p>“Shall we get this over with, then, <em>Adora</em>?” She spoke confidently. “I’ve got matters to attend to back home with my silk dresses and halos.”</p><p>Then the demon burst into laughter, her hands coming to rest at her hips. “You’re barking up the wrong tree, kitten.”</p><p>It was Catra’s turn to raise an eyebrow. She crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“And who's your friend?” The demon asked, ignoring her statement altogether.</p><p>She opened up her mouth to tell the demon to mind her own damn business but Bow interrupted her.</p><p>“I’m Bow! Nice to meet you!” He blurted out, lowering himself to the ground and walking to the demon with a huge, dopey grin on his face. He offered her his hand.</p><p>Sparkles, presumably not Adora, stared at his outstretched hand for a second before something evil crossed her gaze and she smiled at him with an emotion she couldn’t identify. “Hello, Bow, I’m Glimmer.”</p><p>“Bow, <em>what are you doing</em>?” Hissed Catra, her eyes narrowing dangerously. “Get back here.”</p><p>Glimmer took his hand and winked at her. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt him...<em>much</em>.”</p><p>A scream died in her throat as she hovered with her hand reaching out, watching as the demon took her best friend in a cloud of red sparkles, leaving nothing but glitter where Bow had once stood.</p><p>Fury threatened to take control, but she shook her head, breathing as deeply as she could the scent of sulfur, smoke and blood in the air.</p><p>She blinked a couple times, forcing herself to believe that the subtle light the heart on his chest had gifted for the world to see was fake. Had she not known any better, she would’ve believed that he had felt a spark of something for the demon. Was she going insane? Was that even possible? Could the angel of love fall in love?</p><p>“Great, now I have to look for his dumb butt <em>and </em>a demon.” She whispered to herself as she looked up at the Heavens. She forced herself to fly higher, not wanting to risk getting caught while she was alone.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, knowing she would find no aid from her own kin, she resigned herself to having to fix this entire mess on her own. She had thought Bow would help her, not cause her more problems! What could she possibly expect from someone who wore his heart on his sleeve and let it dictate his entire way of living? She loved him, truly, but he was stupid sometimes.</p><p>Still, she couldn’t allow him to remain in the company of a demon who would possibly tear him apart. She wasn’t that kind of friend, and it certainly wouldn’t be good for her image once she returned to the Silver City.</p><p>So, she took it upon herself to scan the Earth from above, looking for her friend.</p><hr/><p>Far from there layed a half-demon, half-angel at the edge of a building, expectantly. She would not take orders from anyone, but until a better plan emerged from the ground, she had to wait for Glimmer’s next move to be pointed out. She knew it was only a matter of time before they took chaos to the next level, if Heaven allowed it. She would love to see those bastards try to intervene.</p><p>As if she had invoked it herself, which she kind of did, a loud noise woke her from her rumination. A sound she had not heard in centuries, the pure sign of a bad omen coming from the heavenly gates. She would have jumped out of her skin like she knew the rest of the world had, if she hadn't heard it before - the day those very same doors closed at her back. She tensed.</p><p>A brilliant, crimson light appeared beside her, she got familiar to those sparkles and ashes eventually. Glimmer’s form emerged from it. The announcement was unnecessary, but she still found comfort in having someone close to bring the news to her.</p><p>“Message for Adora: a radiant being fallen from heaven is looking for you, not as radiant as I am of course, but she certainly was an attention-grabber, I’ll give her that.” Glimmer looked utterly excited about it, like a kid with a new toy.</p><p>She didn't have to dig that much in her own head to imagine the angel she was referring to. Nor did she have to lie to herself into thinking she wasn’t excited herself for their first meeting in years.</p><p>“Fascinating, did she bring any back up?” Her question seemed to hit the target perfectly, as her face turned into a deviant grin and she couldn't hold her laughter back any longer. Of course she would not come alone, she is a coward, and she doesn’t know this realm - which gave them a delicious advantage.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, share with me. What have you done to those unfortunate not-so-blessed souls?” She teased her, at least if the battle between realms was coming, she'd enjoy her last bits of playfulness.</p><p>“Surprisingly just one. Although that poor arrow boy will have to deal with all my charmers. See you later, your unholy presence. Call me when you need to kick some halos. You know I would like to ask to finish that self entitled piece of glory, but something tells me you two need to settle things down, enjoy!”. And, just like that, she puffed into nothing. The time had come, and she was as ready as she would ever be.</p><p>At least that is what she thought.</p><p>Until a bright, ethereal being began to descend from above.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big encounter coming next!<br/>Will Catra be able to remember Adora at first sight?<br/>Thank you for coming all the way throught, if you want to leave a review feel free to do so.<br/>See ya on the battle *Coff* *Coff* encounter *Coff* *Coff*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fueling rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew it. She had known from the exact moment Kyle raised his feet from the ground and traced his escape path, leaving nothing but a white feather behind. She would come next, she knew she would have to prepare in order to be ready to face her again.</p><p>She had a raging hellfire running from her core all the way through her veins. Every cell inside of her worked as a pyre fueling the flames igniting every memory she had of her. Passion at its finest. But especially with the ones she never got to see. The ones she played over and over again on her head the weeks following the dictum: Catra standing up for her, pleading for something that couldn’t be saved, begging Mara for mercy and salvation. And then, the most bitter of them all: the dreams of her lover  rescuing her or at least checking on her, only to be woken by the shroud of reality. Which hope she had held, had died long ago, withered like the ground she stepped on her way to the encounter of the millenia. The clash of eternals foretold and feared by those who sat upon the clouds.</p><p>The hundreds of scenarios that had run through her mind, imagining the event, had never felt so alive, nor so emotional as in that moment. Clearly, the fantasies had morphed over time, from their search for redemption to a wicked bloodlust. One thing that remained, as if set in stone, was her goal: she would take her down the second she had her on her perimeter.</p><p>She had dreamt of it. Of sinking her teeth into her flesh, letting her sweet blood pool in her mouth. Of watching her scream in pain, of pulling the skin from her bones and forcing it down her throat. Of letting her own hands wrap themselves around her neck like the pretty necklaces she had worn in the past. Of digging blades so deep inside of blue and gold that the darkness that had become her home would also beckon to her like a siren’s call.</p><p>What would her silks look like when she tore them apart? How would her fur and muscle melt when she cast her into the flames? What sounds would come out of her mouth once she had cut her forked tongue? What would it take to break the very same woman whom she had once loved? No one knew better than her how to destroy her.</p><p>Moans derived from pleasure would bleed into pain and agony, tainting her memories, any recollection of a pure and innocent love lost in the ostracized disenfranchisement she had been chained to.  </p><p>All the fantasies that had kept her focused the entire time would finally come true. The very instant her former lover would lay down eyes on her,  it would be her end. She had to make sure of that, no matter how powerful she might have become and the rage that provoked her visit. No matter the clement gaze her opposite used to give her when things didn't work out and surely used to stop her waterfall of emotions. No matter how deep she had marked her way through her heart, she would take her down. Except, she didn't face either of the above.</p><p>Her glance stopped any plan she might have had. She wasn't expecting love from it, nor she had received it. She could have understood hate, and a little part of her was disappointed she didn't experience it either, it could have been a fun fight for sure. Instead, she was faced with plain indifference - if not annoyance. </p><p>And that hurt more than lighting through her spine.</p><p>As far as her vision could tell, she was the same person. She had that same perfect custom made suit crafted by the hands of cherubs. Her caramel hair waving with the wind as if it was made just to flutter it gently. Those smoldering eyes that still managed to scorch her soul. The only thing new was the abyss behind those windows, filled with uncertainty, curiosity and repulse. It was like staring into the surface of a lake only to find your reflection missing.</p><p>The beating organ inside of her stopped for a second, and it immediately knew what was wrong before her mind had an understanding of the current situation. Even if it had been done recently - independently of the divergent passing of time in the Heavens - she didn’t dare believe the whispers of her own heart.</p><p>The truth was unbearable to believe, let alone to say it outloud. But the shadow and sculpt of the person before her couldn't lie, it wasn't in her blood. Her expressions, so familiar, didn’t lie either. The eyes that used to embrace her, eyes that had believed in her, eyes that had shown her compassion, trust, kindness, lust and love… no longer recognized her.</p><p>When the first breeze of the flapping of her wings hit her a sudden realization struck her entire being. The wind wasn't even that hard, it was nice, gentle, in fact, too mild for her own sanity. She wasn't sure if the hurricane running in her mind was truly happening on the outside too. Everything seemed to spin in a carrousel of confusion, of mixed emotions. All of her memories, ambitions, torture and plans - she had thought of in the past began to create an embroidered picture, a twisted kaleidoscope of colours she had thought long forgotten.</p><p>The turbulence of thoughts, emotions and beliefs that had grown in her since she was exiled drew her out of any rational bit she could have had in her strategic mind. Flashbacks didn’t hesitate to appear either, fused with rage, despair and a certain devotion she was slowly, but surely, learning to let go of.</p><p>It was like her own unconscious was trying to hold on to all those glares she used to receive effortlessly. She was holding down to them as if it was the last thing she did in her timeless existence. To make sure they were real, that it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, that she was real, that what they had was real.</p><p>That's why, in the middle of her inner battle, as the celestial being placed herself just a couple of feet away,  she breathed a name she swore on her life she would never utter for her again.</p><p>“Eden.” She muttered in a disembodied voice. A much powerful source took over her to yell that name she used to say with such pleasure and ecstasy, now it seemed unfamiliar, yet fitting.</p><p>“Colour me impressed. Indeed, that's the place I came from. And, from the looks of it, I can only assume the kind of place you were cast out of.” She spoke coldly, mockingly. That infamous angelic pride shining through her voice. “Adora, I presume? I came here looking for you.”</p><p>Adora had witnessed some of the many irremediable misfortunes the doomed souls would experience down there. An eternal loop of suffering, reliving the very exact moment they let out their last breath, over and over again until the end of time. She knew for a fact that those who died of hypothermia had a much more painful death that those who were burned alive. The smoke carved onto their lungs before their entire skin would be scorched by the flames, a blessing compared to hours and hours of shivering and loneliness, just waiting for a greater being to have mercy on you and take you out of your misery.</p><p>She had tasted the fires of Hell herself. Her unholiness didn't build itself out of nothing. She had to go through grievous, painful paths to earn her devilish powers. Still, after going to Hell and back, she would have rather burned, either by lightning, by a flaming sword, by the core of the earth itself, than being hit by the inhospitable, freezing glare staring back at her, lacking any trace of their history.</p><p>Rage, anger, passion and fire combusted easily, a quick fight would have finished it all quickly, once and for all. Of course nothing in her life would be easy, she was well aware of it. She had been rejected and betrayed by her own kin, welcomed for a price in a bitterly environment that tormented her day and night, until she built up the courage to run away from it, forced to wander around in a world that she didn't belong to. She had survived it all, still, destiny didn't have the need to take the remains of her heart, freeze them and smash them to the ground, breaking them into a million pieces, just as it had done at that very moment. Cold burned slower, but so much deadlier and torturous than flames.</p><p>Part of her longed for the lick of fire instead of the cold’</p><p>"Did the mouse bite your tongue? Truth be told, I’ve already lost too much time in here. It wouldn't kill you to point me out to the leader of this mess, would it? I need to talk to her." She said, noticeably annoyed, her nails tapping against her fur.</p><p>The deviant girl had to put herself back together, just enough to play along until she could find out what happened to the one she once loved, that was now absorbed by an exact same clone of her. She tossed her helmet away, by the screaming of an unlucky gal, she knew she hit another target, not that she was counting them.</p><p>"You're staring at her. Cannot say the pleasure is mine, but it's yours since you wanted it so badly. Although, I must admit it, I was looking forward to this gathering; an angel visiting Earth, you could understand that I couldn't resist the news. What do I owe the unpleasantness?" She bowed jokingly, grinning while showing for a second her demon eyes.</p><p>The angel lifted her chin proudly, a polar coldness to her eyes that froze her in the spot. This was not the girl she remembered.</p><p>“I see.” She monotoned, her arms uncrossing as she reached for the pommel of the sword resting against her hips. Hips she remembers holding onto for dear life. “Very well, under ancient, Heavenly law and Mara’s blessing, I have come to terminate you, demon filth. Now, tell me, would you prefer a slow or fast death?”</p><p><em>Mara's blessing. </em>It echoed in her head over and over, a poisonous alliteration seeping into every corner of her mind, whispers of old insecurities she had long locked away in a chest never to be touched again. <em>Mara’s blessing, Mara’s blessing, Mara’s blessing. </em>Her first transgression had merely forced her to exile her. <em>Mara’s blessing. </em>Her own fucking mother had signed her death sentence.</p><p>It was the same woman who had raised her, nursed her, loved her. The same woman who had cradled her head in her lap when she had nightmares. The same woman who laid in the grass next to her and taught her all about the constellations above her small head. The woman who knew her from the inside out. The woman whose velvet and hips had cracked so she could come into this world, bloodied and screaming.</p><p>The same woman that hadn’t saved her from her demon fate, that had exiled her from her home as if she had not been a princess herself. She had tossed her out, left to her own devices, to fend for herself in a world that was rarely merciful and forgiving. She was the one who had turned her into a monster, she was the one responsible for the Hell that now resided on Earth. She had no one to blame but herself for everything Adora had done, and still, she had eked out the nerve to command this? She got to pass the sentence and not swing the sword?</p><p>She had made her this way, and she got to be the hero?</p><p>What a fucking hypocrite.</p><p>It all circled back to the beautiful woman standing before her, ready to strike her down. All along, she had forced herself to believe that she would remain the same - untainted by what she had done. She had to tell herself that she was the same girl, laughing and playing with the other angels. She had loved her then, and they had taken that away from both of them.</p><p>Before her, stood a love neophyte, diaphanous and deadly in nature. If she decided to fight, she knew she wouldn’t have their memories to rely back on to avoid a certain death. Nothing would hold her back because the woman staring back at her didn’t see anything but a stranger. It was ignominious.</p><p>If they were only a collection of moments, then she was a gallery. A storm moved in all at once, breaking thunder and lightning that lit up her face mockingly, displaying her for the one she loved to cut. Clouds opened up and spilled a single droplet down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and allowed acceptance to dawn on her.</p><p>It was almost funny, how the rain didn’t land anywhere else.</p><p>Long ago, she had learned to bottle up sadness so that it might one day explode into anger. Glass shattering everywhere, a menace to whoever stood too close.</p><p>And as she forced herself to look back at this meretricious version of Catra she finally realized she wasn't staring at her past lover anymore, instead, there was a soulless doppelganger soldier ready to take her life. Not even the most powerful of celestials could help her hold it up any longer, she broke.  </p><p>A wave of rage flooded her entire being from horns to toes. In ancient times, a tiny little voice would scream at the top of its lungs that she shouldn't let herself be driven by her emotions. She slaughtered that voice the second she shook Glimmer’s hand.</p><p>There was not turning back now, her body responded immediately, before she even got a chance to think about her next move. Her horns broke away from the inner of her forehead, like volcanos breaking through the ground. Magma materialized in her irises as the bone color of her eyes were clouded in fog of pure darkness. At last, but not least, one pair of beautiful and deathly set of wings opened themselves in a rushed movement, sending a quick, but sharp gale across the near ground.</p><p>Catra’s jaw fell wide open, consternation colored her face beautifully, her heterochromatic eyes were shielded by the darkness of her pupils, getting wider by the second. Her stomach twisted into knots by the figure in front of her, seemed devilish, there was no doubt of it, but the tiny bit of celestial aura that enfolded her was undeniable too. It was impossible, it just couldn´t be. Her grip on her sword tightened, and she raised it with trembling hands.</p><p>She had not expected this.</p><p> "Y-your wings, they are feathered. How in the holy clouds is that possible? You're a demon!" She yelled with a shaky voice, completely puzzled.</p><p>Adora was intrigued by the depths of her unknowing, it was either that or the fact that her naiveté grew stronger with time. Something was missing, an important piece. She had not set a goal or a purpose for her life in a long time, but now she would take any actions on her hands to get to the truth of this. In order to do so, she had to play along.</p><p>"What does it look like to you, darling? Open yours, I can assure you they are the same as mines. But of course, without the charcoal kiss; a last gift from the breeze of the gates closing, a nice touch actually, it suits the horns." She joked, showing proudly her beastly appearance, she had earned them, after all. And she would make sure those traits would stand up higher than the shadows of her past life.</p><p>An angel expelled from Heaven? That would be impossible, not even the most ill-conceived of ideas stormed in the creation of time would come up with it. She would bet her own wings that this was nothing more than an illusion created by her imagination, if it wasn't standing just in front of her. Why did no one tell her about this before?</p><p>"It matters not. Everything happens for a reason, and I am certain it must be all part of the great plan." She affirmed with the most confidence she could gather at the moment. If her allies, her servants and even her friends would keep that kind of information from her, she couldn't help but wonder what else they could be hiding. Why had they not told her what she was facing up against?</p><p>No wonder there had been such a dichotomy in their opinions.</p><p>"The great plan, huh? Well, I'm relieved you find misery amusing. I'll make sure myself to save you a first row seat. After all, the world's a stage, and with that shiny little thing you did up there, you just gave me the perfect spotlight. Nice touch. Who knows? Maybe we will get along after all." Adora forced a grin on her face and changed her posture a little. Chest up and arms crossed nonchalantly in front of it, the act was getting harder to keep up.</p><p>Catra scoffed, angelic pride incapable of letting this stupidly attractive and cunning demon get the best of her. Her fingers itched to swing the sword and be done with it. "Well, you surely have tried to derail the path of destiny here on Earth. I've never seen such a disastrous scenario in my whole lifetime, it’s almost apocalyptic and I’ve got a feeling we both know that one is not scheduled for at least another millenia. What madness would have driven you to such stupidity?”</p><p>Why was she bothering with conversing with this filth in the first place?</p><p>“Are you blind? This is Sodoma and Gomorra 2.0, baby. Not that you would know anything about it, you have never dared to even take at glance at Earth in centuries, and why would you? With all the luxury views, feasts for ages and baths of gold, turning your sight to your poor human toys isn't as exciting, is it?” She may have loved Catra a long time ago, missed and craved her touch for years since their secession. But, oh, imp, she didn't miss her pride. Now that all traces of humanity were stolen in an uncanny manner, she was more entitled than ever.</p><p>“Oh, I’m certain you’ve got the same luxuries down in the fiery pits of Hell. Violent storms, frozen slush with fruit that cannot be reached hanging above it, weight that crushes bone into soil, violent quarrels, flaming tombs, lakes of boiling blood, dark pits of torture, and the father of temptation himself trapped in an ice cage.” She bit back, her grip on her sword loosening slightly. The fact that she enjoyed this sort of intellectual bickering, if not a little blasphemous, was something she would bury when she returned to the Silver City.</p><p>Adora prepared herself to retort, but she was stopped by the pure hatred that was spat at her with the statement delivered her way. Stopped by the lifelessness of the voice that reached her ears, the power contained in the timbre of it - the lack of emotion.</p><p>“I know where you begin, where you end. I feel what you feel and everything in between, I know how to please and how to curse. You may be a demon, but I am the headmaster of Heaven.” She took a step forward, regaining her focus. And yet, she didn’t feel entirely in control. She was being beckoned to her like a magnet. “Come closer to me, and see what happens when we collide.”</p><p>Adora tilted her head as her lips carved themselves into a smile from ear to ear. Every part of her knew that once they crossed swords, one of them would surely have to fall. Catra would stop at nothing, and Adora may have been able to live with the weight of her sins, but the death of her lover was not one she was particularly eager to add to the list now that she stood before her.</p><p>She followed her orders teasingly, taking uncautious steps toward her nemesis. She knew exactly what happened when they collided.</p><p>Or at least she hoped the trick still worked, there wasn't any more time to dwell on the possible outcomes. The distance between them was dangerously short. This would end up one way or another. She could only hope her guts wouldn´t be betraying her again.</p><p>“I see your mind.” Catra monotoned, lifeless, as she took another step closer. An eldritch glow surrounded her, and it grew stronger the closer she got. It settled like a pebble at the bottom of a lake in Adora’s mind, that the girl she had loved was not the one before her. This was a woman with the power her own mother had held. “I am what you desire. You need me, so I am here to open you. And, I believed you did all of this just to catch my attention.”</p><p>They were inches away, and the untamed power concealed within the headmaster was keen to explode. The energy around her vibrated menacingly. All it would take was the wording bestowed by dark and provocative lips. Adora had never seen Mara’s true angelical glory - she didn’t know what to expect should Catra decide to free her own. </p><p>“You didn't acknowledge my image before, but I hope you caught my name earlier. You´ll be begging to scream it when I’ve got you on your knees, your divinity.”</p><p>“That is yet to be determined, filth.”</p><p>“Oh, but I didn't say how I would defeat you. Though one thing is for sure, I will finish you.”  Adora teased, her hand coming to rest at the pommel of her own flaming sword materializing on her hand. “Close your pretty mouth, princess, you're drooling.”</p><p>“All I hear is pleonastic and empty threats, I doubt you have it in you to actually accomplish them.” Catra spat, glaring.</p><p>“Those weren't threats, honey, I was predicting our unquestionable future. Now, if you want something more frightening: I will torture your people, burn them, skin them alive. You just witnessed how traumatized that useless angel you sent over was. I will have you watch them bleed on the floor as I pluck the feathers from their wings. You know what? I might just start with that cute little archer boy of yours.”</p><p>“You ruined one life. I suggest you stop there.” Catra hissed, the threat to her best friend enough to tense her back like a tight knot, knuckles turning white at how hard her grip on the pommel of her sword truly was. The lives of the people she loved were not to be taken lightly. </p><p>Adora merely winked at her. Her earnestness didn´t allow any space for mockery.</p><p>Catra saw red, hot rage - and all bets were off. If this filth wanted death, she would gladly deliver it. Angels were known for mercy, but she was no average angel. She would give this pathetic excuse of a demon, if this hybrid could even be called that, a slow and painful death. She’d make an example of her to the rest of her kin. She’d have her head put up on a spike on the gates of Heaven should any other demon try and usurp control of Earth.</p><p>With a blinding flash of light that forced Adora to take a few steps back and cover her eyes lest she turn blind, the angel released the full extent of her power. Three powerful and terrifying wings unfurled from each side of her back, creating a tornado that swept the streets clean from debris. She shone like a fiery beacon, attracting every demon - no matter how near or far away. Their screeching could be heard from far away as they all scrambled to reach her.</p><p>Finally, the light diminished enough for Adora to finally glimpse at her face. Milky white eyes doubled on her cheeks, and the all-mighty ajna on her forehead. The very air around her shifted, as if bound by laws of its own. The power of her realm surrounded her, and she channeled it into every pore of her being and the divine metal she held in her hand. The sword glinted threateningly, its edge cutting the pavement below her feet - where once flowers had bloomed, now a garden had burst spreading until it burned once it entered Adora’s space. How fitting.</p><p>When the first few demons reached the headmaster, they dissolved into ash. The golden wreath floating above her head seemed to melt like gold, the droplets absorbed by her hair, and yet it retained its form. A waterfall of diamonds etched into her soft locks.</p><p>Where Catra stood, a small lake began to form. Water travelled from the gold of her crown to the pavement below her, the liquid eroding the rock - as powerful as time that ground mountains into ash and dust. Adora didn’t need to look twice to know that coming into contact with it would harm her, for she had not seen such vast amounts of holy water in a long time. In the Silver City, there would be waterfalls of it, with its healing properties and the ichor that kept their celestial nature intact.</p><p>There was no turning back now. The apocalypse had begun, be it scheduled for another millenia or not. Their clash would surely be the end of it all.  They had turned horizons into battlegrounds.</p><p>And Adora was prepared  for it.</p><p>The holy light that barely let her have a sense of sight produced a chain of reactions on her body, sending little pulsing rivers of lava through her veins that could be seen and sensed on her skin. Her figure grew larger as all her demonic trace on her soul started floating up her being. Pieces of red lighting run from her fingertips all the way up to her shoulders, shielding her sleeveless arms.</p><p>The curse had its advantages, one of them was the extra set of eyes that just woke up underneath her left eye, giving her a much more wide vision and tracking her celestial enemy's next moves. A double set of fangs grew on her mouth, sharper than any other mammal alive in the mortal world, keen enough to break through bones and souls.</p><p>Her black horns seemed to spiral creating enough friction to invoke fire straight from the core of Earth: Hell. A blazing tornado surrounded Adora’s head. The firelight that emanated from her crown illuminated her face and golden hair with red, blood looking strings, giving her an even deadlier appearance. No mortal could be able to abide a single gaze at her full deviant form.</p><p>Once the first scorch from her hellfire ring stroked the root of her wings, they stretched larger, stronger, every bone turned into a bat wing's form, growing spikes at the end of each stroke. The feathers that once gave her an angelic look remained on their size, looking smaller and more impractical than ever. Rather than a heavenly appearance, her even darker wings only contributed to the final touch on her infernal full being, and Adora was enjoying every bit of it.</p><p>The Prince of Hell stretched out a hand, opened it wide to summon her weapon to  its greatest size. From the pommel of her sword a new wave of lighting and fire transformed the blade into a colossal living, unstable unit, capable of cutting and destroying everything it touch.</p><p>With a solid grip on the sword and a gaze up, the cue to action was settled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally! They have met again, but will they be able to sort their problems aside?<br/>Or will they inevitable crash until there is just one celestial being standing?<br/>Guess we will see next.<br/>Thank you for coming all this way, as always, we hope you are enjoying our story and we would love to hear from you, feel free to comment your review.<br/>See ya on the final chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Achilles Come Down by Gang of the Youth was a great inspiration for this chapter. You will even get to read a bit of it in it.<br/>We suggest you put on some headphones and grab some tissues. </p><p>Welcome to the final chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any celestial being or demon with half a brain would’ve known that if they came into contact, the balance of their power would not allow them to collide, as all the realms would lose their evenness.</p><p>But ire was rarely a mistress of logic.</p><p>And in their rush and bloodlust, how could they have remembered?</p><p>By a matter of milliseconds, Adora took the first step forward. But any witness that may have survived their attack, wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.</p><p>No matter how much time she has been in hell, or learning the manners of the mortals, she still had her heavenly training roots intacted. It was instinctive, raw, the only way she could oppose her counterpart, by playing by her rules.</p><p>They both approached the other with the same movement, the same rage, the same desire to end it all. Even with the memory loss, the dreadful fate and paths splitted, they were still two faces of the same coin.</p><p>And destiny wouldn't stop at anything to prove it as many times as needed.</p><p>They felt pain before they even registered what had happened. A scorching, searing burn that spread from their feet to the last strand of hair on their head. No mortal would’ve survived such agonizing exposure to the very essence of what they had been created from. Darkness rose, and light to meet it.</p><p>For the sake of all that's sacred and cursed, the knock was strong enough to barely bring them back a sense of sanity and reasoning. Temporarily stopping any other attack from either side.</p><p>Catra was the first to rise, a silent scream of pain clawing at her throat as she pushed herself up on her elbows. Her vision was hazy, every eye begged for her to simply close her lids and allow rest to take her into whatever realm it desired - it no longer mattered to her.</p><p>Adora’s groans of pain were the first thing that registered when she finally regained some semblance of awareness.</p><p>She realized, then, that facing this hybrid and her lackeys would surely kill her if she attempted to fight them all. Fighting a thousand demons, plus her now known equal would deplete her energy before she even had a chance to put a dent in her army.</p><p>A dark whisper from the corners of her mind told her that she wouldn’t be able to kill her without Mara’s help. The barrier that had pushed her back had not been natural, and it had been born from their shared power. If she was to win this war, she would have to lose the battle - even if it killed her pride, or her. The fate of the Silver City could not be left to chance.</p><p>She dismissed another attempt at killing her enemy while she was on the ground. They were equals, they couldn’t end each other. But if she returned with someone just as puissant - two would sorely overpower one. Even she had not dozed off during math on angel academy.</p><p>With trembling legs and wings aiding her, she pushed herself off the ground, struggling to remain as tall and proud as she had been forced to when she had taken the throne.</p><p>Her feet dragged against the scorched grass and flowers underneath her as she walked to her enemy. The god inside of her receded back into her body, somehow aware that she would need to conserve as much power as she could if she was to face this hybrid once again. And, yet, something treacherous in her mind uttered that it wasn’t the only reason why. Why did she feel as if she was supposed to know something? How could she know someone she had never met? How could she spin alchemy from lips she had never kissed? It was...perhaps...</p><p>...one last glimpse of her? Before she returned to her home and the hollow it kept in her memories. Before she was forced to take back tasks and responsibilities she had never asked for. She had been forced into a life she had never truly desired, but that was exactly the problem. She didn’t know what she wanted, because...she didn’t know who she was. She needed her past to know.</p><p>She forced herself to think it was only to register the one enemy she couldn't defeat, the greatest threat she has encountered so far. To commit to memory the only thing that told her there was more to life than what she had been led to believe by the sycophants under her rule. The only being that had dared to say the truth to her face, no matter how harmful that´d be.</p><p>Adora’s demonic form burned her, but she pressed on. She ground her teeth the closer she got until she was gazing down at her. Watching the vulnerability in the glare directed at her, the venom that screamed yearning. Such beautiful antithesis in the depth of the darkness of her carbon eyes.</p><p>“Enough.” She stated simply, donning a mask of indifference. “We shall meet again.”</p><p>Her wings sprung from her back, covered in ash. It gave them a beautiful grey hue that hypnotized the observer below her. It fell on her limp body like snowflakes. She could do nothing but gawk.</p><p>When Catra turned away to walk away, panic settled over her like a familiar blanket. She was leaving her. She was abandoning her again. Something primal in her screeched in fear, yowling and begging for her not to leave her. And in her limbic pulsations, she did the only thing she could think of: she stalled.</p><p>One more minute, she promised herself. She just wanted one more minute. Even if it was meaningless banter and bickering.</p><p>“Leaving so soon? It's impolite to leave a party so early, don´t you think? Besides, the guests are just arriving.” The Prince of Hell muttered between her fangs. Slowly, her upper body was starting to react again, that's all she needed.</p><p>Adora noticed the slight tensing of shoulders that came as fast as it went - and when her former l moved her wings to take flight, her hand shot out, claws and all to grab her ankle.</p><p>It registered, then, that she no longer had her celestial form to protect her from her demonic one.</p><p>Catra’s cry of pain stabbed her eardrums first, and then her already bleeding heart.</p><p>Every lagoon in her mind suddenly filled, painfully bringing forth a past unwillingly gagged and buried. She could hear screaming, although she wasn’t quite sure to whom it belonged to anymore - as she heard the upcoming horde of demons rushing to get to her as she laid on the ground.</p><p>She burned, and she burned, and she burned.</p><p>No amount of holy water would help.</p><p>In symbiotic fashion, that was when the memories filled Adora too. The touch of her long lost lover, as hurtful as it was, impregnated every cell on her body. It wasn´t Catra´s screaming that loosened her grip, not even the burn on her own hand. It was her own beating soul begging to set free the only thing she ever loved.</p><p>The more she emancipated her opponent, the more she gained control over her own body and power too. One last merciful movement was enough to relieve her from her own suffering. At the back of her head a weakened voice tried to yell, <em>if Glimmer was here to contemplate your decision, she would execute you herself for such crass behavior .</em></p><p>As if her guilt had taken over control of the present events, a large ring of demons surrounded them both. Looking from above, barely even holding a gaze of respect for their leader, assuming that she let go of her grip because of deeply serious wounds on her physical body, not on her soul.</p><p>The shadows were ready to attack the second any of them moved, either to follow Adora´s instructions or take down the remains of the despicable celestial being laying on the ground at their mercy.</p><p>Unfortunately for the holy one, she was the first one to move. A wave of fangs, claws and horns were aiming directly at her neck and vulnerable points on her body. She could almost feel them seconds before they arrived. As if on cue, she closed her eyes, wishing to herself and the higher power it would be a fast death.</p><p>But she didn't feel the sharpness. Instead, just a couple inches away from her flesh, it stood her enemy´s flaming sword, moving back and forth with steady and raw power.</p><p>Adora had made countless, irreversible mistakes in her lifetime.</p><p>This would not be one of them.</p><p>She rose from the ground, ignoring every bruise, every ache, any string and fear that would keep her from rebelling against everything she had fought for ever since she left Heaven.</p><p>Adora opened her hand, one last time, to summon the fire coming from the very same place as her new targets, the ones that once in her lifespan welcomed her under their featherless wings and called her one of their own, made her one of their rulers.</p><p>She cut through them - packs of them on single swings, on their way to attack the owner of her deepest joys and sufferings. The one she owed it all to.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she could acknowledge that not even the most powerful weapon from any realm, Heaven or Hell, could be enough to stop the rage from thousands of beings created to destroy.</p><p>In order to save the only thing she thought was worth it in the entire world, she would have to harm her all over again.</p><p>And so she did.</p><p>With a strong grip at the height of her hips, she pushed her back to the last place any devilish being could dare to dive into, not even with the greatest order from above. A freshly new holy water lagoon. She could only hope that Catra had taken advantage of her spare time in the Silver City, and finally given in some of her stubbornness to learn a few skills. She would need them now more than ever.</p><p>She had regretted many decisions, until that day, every single one of them had brought her pain and endless suffering, scars and open wounds that probably will never heal, not with the coldest winds of Heaven nor with the warmest rocks of Hell. This outcome wasn't the exception, her sore and burned  hand was proof enough of that, but unlike the previous ones, she wouldn't regret sparing her most precious loved one's life.</p><p>With that one last thought on her mind, she turned around to what would be her final battle. If getting back the sun of her life would mean she'd had to sacrifice her very own wings, so it´d be. She would rather scorch to ashes and succeed, than fall to the ground again, defeated.</p><p>An ancient Mara´s poem came in the form of a whisper on both of their souls, <em>Engage the pain as a motive, see life as a worthy opponent, one day you´ll see how the most dangerous thing is to love, how you will heal and you´ll rise above. </em></p><p>Catra closed her eyes, unable to change the course of her fate.</p><p>Then her lungs registered a lack of oxygen she really didn’t need. She was submerged in the very core of her power, but it was tainted. There was something wicked about the water that enveloped her in its grip, like one cradles a child so it doesn’t wander off. It was Hell and Heaven meeting for the first time in eons, the homogeneity of their nature keeping them dancing around each other in an endless ballad. It was the unnatural ebb and flow underneath her.</p><p>Confusion bathed her, as she wondered where the oils that normally accompanied the ritual of care she had lovingly and carefully crafted had disappeared off to. Had it all been a dream? Had she fallen asleep in her tub?</p><p>The burning of her lungs, the tendrils of evil that caressed her skin told her she was very much awake.</p><p>Drowning.</p><p>Drowning.</p><p>Drowning.</p><p>She didn’t know how to swim.</p><p>She had never found the use in it, too proud to indulge in such a mortal activity. How she wished she had taken Bow’s offer to teach her. He would’ve been a patient teacher.</p><p>Her vision blurred, then darkened endlessly.</p><p>Her name lost to manipulation.</p><p>No.</p><p>Was she dying? What would happen to Bow? Would the hybrid truly hold her word and kill him? She hoped she didn’t, but if she did, she hoped she’d make it swift. He didn’t deserve the fate she had been promised. She was certain their energy would meet yet again, among stardust and nebulas. Among light and galaxies. They would always find each other.</p><p>Angels could only die if they accepted and embraced death as a part of themselves as intricate to their being as their wings. Otherwise, they’d be forever stuck suffering. That was what Hell was made of.</p><p>And Catra didn’t want to drown forever, to feel the scorching of her lungs again and again until she was nothing more than the pain she felt.</p><p>Slowly, she opened her eyes one last time to look up at the surface, relaxing her body. Sunlight shone through, golden against the epipelagic skin of her watery deathbed. Thermocline turned into a colorful rainbow.</p><p>She drifted far away from the pain her body consumed, floating away and peacefully wondering what the afterlife humans feared so much looked like.</p><p>When she closed her eyes and accepted death as one would a spouse’s vows, she absentmindedly questioned if the water had somehow grown a pair of hands as pressure gathered at the base of her neck and the curve of her hips.</p><p>Even though her mind was unable to, her body responded in awe, accepting the warming feeling radiating from this new entity the water had so gently brought up to almost witness her departure.</p><p>Her mouth parted to welcome the lips of another.</p><p>New realms and realities erupted. The sensitive skin of her lips against another’s caused entire kingdoms and galaxies to tear apart and come back anew. The sun itself paused in its orbit as an external breath was pushed into her lungs, bringing them back to life, gazing at her with the same reverence she once had gifted to another.</p><p>Her memories were returned to her. Every last one of them,</p><p>When she finally regained enough strength to force her lids open, she was granted a visage she had thought she would never again hope to admire. Her first love, her former lover, her partner in crime, her truest desire, her <em>everything</em>.</p><p>Slowly, with what little strength she could gather, she reached for her, angling her face to deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck.</p><p>Too lost in her lips, she didn’t notice that she had just broken them free from the lake’s hold.</p><p>She broke the kiss and grinned, truthfully and wholly, for the first time in a long time. Her home had returned to her, after a long time of being misled. The lover that had eluded her for so long, unjustly torn from her grasp, had returned to her.</p><p>With her eyes clouded in tears and a light coming from her very core searching for a way to break free, she uttered the name her mind may have forgotten, but not even the greatest power could have erased from her spirit.</p><p>“Ray?”</p><p>“Hey, Eden.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaand, that´s a wrap people. Thank you for finishing this journey with us, we hope you have enjoyed it as much as we did writing it.<br/>Sadly, this must be the last chapter or else we would write a whole novel, we were planning on only doing just a oneshot  prompt for Sheratober, but, you know, we got carried away.<br/>But hey, this is not the absolute end. We are planning on bringing up more Shera related stories next year, so let us know what type of Au would you like to read next, University? Time-travelers pirates?<br/>We would love to hear you all.<br/>Again, thanks for the support.<br/>All the love, your fellows friends of Mara.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>